To Love a Loathed (Arch) Enemy
by Sophie French
Summary: "For the last time, Malfoy, I have absolutely no hidden agenda giving you your wand back." Harry brings Draco his wand back after the war and the rest is history. Hogwarts, fluff, humour.


**To Love a Loathed (Arch) Enemy**

 _"My only love sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
That I must love a loathed enemy."_  
\- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet

"Boredom."

Harry shook his head.

"Mockery?" Malfoy said again.

"Nope."

"Insult. Oh." Malfoy tilted his chin up. "Revenge. That's it."

"No. No, no, no." Harry pushed Malfoy's wand in his hand, but he kept his arms folded and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "For the last time, Malfoy, I have absolutely no hidden agenda giving you your wand back. So could you please-"

"You've done something to it. You've cursed it, so that when I curl my fingers around it, it will blast me off along with the rest of the house."

Harry had to roll his eyes at this. "That's ridiculous. Here. This is your wand. Thanks for, er, lending it to me, I guess." That was one way to put it.

Still, Malfoy wasn't taking it. He pointed a finger accusingly at Harry.

"It's that Weasley twin. _He_ altered it. He altered it so that when I hold it, I pour all my darkest, deepest secrets to you." He leaned closer to Harry. "What is it you want to know, Potter, huh? Trying to get information on my father?"

He leaned back and took a long look at Harry, his finger pressed to his chin now. "Or is the information you're after of the more intimate kind… Yes. That's it. You want to know about-"

"Fine. I'll leave it here." Harry discarded Malfoy's wand on the doorstep and strutted down the steps. "Do what you want with it. I'm out."

"Wait!" Malfoy said when Harry was just at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you not…" He gestured towards the inside of the house, and Harry blinked. What was that supposed to mean? Was Malfoy trying to invite him in? "I mean, if you…" he shrugged.

"I-" Harry frowned. Things started to get awkward. He cast another look at the massive house that still held memories Harry wished he could forget all about; he could almost hear Hermione's shrieks as she was being tortured by Bellatrix. "No. Thanks but, no thanks."

Malfoy shuffled his feet and took a deep breath. "All right. I-" He raked his fingers in his hair, leaving it slightly mussed, which gave him a whole different look. He somehow seemed younger with his hair like that, more vulnerable. "I'll see you around, then."

Harry nodded. "Enjoy the rest of your summer."

He could still feel Malfoy's eyes on his back as he made his way back to the gates.

* * *

Harry narrowed his eyes as he focused on the heavy stone standing four feet up in the air. He was sweating profusely under the warm Scottish summer sun, his arm stiff as he tried his best not to let the enormous stone crash down to the ground.

"Come on," he told himself as he directed his wand to the place where the stone was supposed to go on the wall. It took him another effort as he slowly lowered his wand and the stone finally set into the empty space. He gave his wand a last flick, and the stone magically settled between the others. He sealed it into place.

He let his arm fall against his side as he let out a breath of relief. He wiped his forehead with the short sleeve of his t-shirt, and dropped on a large stone at the bottom of the wall, resting his head against it and closing his eyes. He let the voices from his teammates lull him as the ache slowly wore off his limbs. He opened his eyes again, and let them roam over the spectacular view of the lake in front of him.

Hogwarts.

 _Home,_ a tiny voice in his head supplied. Warmth spread through his chest at the realisation that this was real. They'd done it. They'd won. They'd saved Hogwarts. And it didn't matter that the castle still bore the scars from the terrible battle, because Harry and many others were here to fix it. To make it good as new.

He smiled. Seamus and Dean were bickering over a large statue of a mermaid a little farther down the lawn. Everywhere he looked, there were people helping rebuild the castle. All the people dear to Harry and who had made it through the war were here, among them Neville, the Patil sisters, but also Luna and her father. Only Ron and Hermione weren't around; they were still in Australia, trying to find Hermione's parents.

Harry let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes again, revelling in the sunlight warming his features.

"Move about, will you?" a familiar voice said as he was shoved mercilessly at the other end of his makeshift bench. "There." Ginny thrust a sandwich into his hand. "Don't need to thank me, it's from my mum."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"So? What were you thinking about, sitting all by yourself?"

"Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She leaned forward and Harry tensed. "Doesn't seem like a 'nothing' face to me."

He shrugged. Things were not exactly clear between them. They had not taken back from where they'd left off before Harry had gone on his Horcrux hunt with Ron and Hermione. They hadn't really discussed it either. Harry didn't know if it was because of the war, or if it was something else altogether, but he didn't feel the same as he had before the war. He'd been terribly in love with Ginny; for months, she had been his beacon of hope during desperate times, the one thing that had made him want to try harder, the one thing that had helped keep it all together.

But now… He loved her deeply, but the nature of his love for her had shifted, and Harry still had a hard time putting a finger on what was troubling him.

One thing hadn't changed, though, and it was the fact that Ginny was an amazing friend, someone easy to talk to about millions of things. She was smart, and fun, and fierce, and Harry admired her strong personality. They ate their sandwich, chatting about anything and everything. Right now, they were talking about the new mission that had Arthur Weasley go undercover in the Muggle world.

"Merlin, I'd give a lot to be able to see him in a supermarket," Harry said.

"Yes, me too. He's thrilled, as you can imagine."

"God, yes. Definitely."

Ginny raised a hand and removed a strand from Harry's forehead. He jumped back in reflex.

He caught her hand in his. "I'm sorry."

"Well, don't be." She looked into his eyes. "I told you, it was all right, and that it was okay to take your time. I mean it."

He looked up at her. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Hey, that's fine." She wrapped him up in her arms. "We knew it would be hard after everything that's happened," she murmured against his shoulder.

He relaxed against her. Her hair was brushing his cheek and he could smell her delicate, flowery scent, the very same scent that had kept him awake at night, when they were starving and wandering helplessly from place to place in search of a plan.

She pulled back, and looked into his eyes. "I just wish this look on your face would go, you know?"

"What look?"

"The sadness." She smiled. "It doesn't suit you. You're way handsomer when you laugh."

He forced a smile on his face. "Well."

"Harry," she said, searching his eyes. "Don't do that."

"What?"

"Don't do things for my sake and forget yourself in the process. You've given enough to the world. You don't need to sacrifice yourself over and over again."

"I'm not sacrificing myself," Harry protested.

"Well, I hope so. I don't need anyone to sacrifice themselves for me. I can perfectly take care of myself."

Harry smiled. "Of course you can."

"Just follow your heart, Harry. You don't owe anyone anything." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and stood. "Anyway. I have to go back."

"Thanks for the sandwich," he called after her, and she turned around, smiling at him.

He sighed. Honestly, he didn't know what was wrong with him. Ginny was pretty, always had been, she was bright, strong-minded and amazing on a broom. But recently, he'd discovered that what he had thought had been feelings between them, had somehow morphed to something… different. He didn't feel the need to hold her, to be physically close to her. He loved being around her, loved talking to her, but he didn't feel the urge to be closer to her, let alone, kiss her. He had shared his doubts with her; he certainly didn't want to lead her on. And of course, she'd understood, and had given him space, because that's how she was, Ginny. Why couldn't he be content with her?

Flitwick called his team in the distance. Harry got to his feet and joined them to receive his new instructions.

* * *

Harry was knackered when he stumbled in the hallway of Grimmauld Place after another long day. He contemplated going to bed straightaway, but even he knew that it wouldn't be reasonable to go to bed at such an early hour - it wasn't even nine, for Merlin's sake. He settled for a cup of tea and a piece of toast.

He was waiting for his tea to steep when a sharp noise on the window made him jump out of his skin.

"Bugger." He went to open the window to a majestic eagle owl that elegantly made its way inside Harry's kitchen. "You do know how to make an entrance."

He untied the ribbon from the owl's foot and smiled when he recognised the pretentious Malfoy crest on it. "Well, that explains it." He started to read the letter.

 _Wasn't tricked in the end._  
 _Had to borrow Mum's again to test it, but after a thorough investigation, I had to come to the highly disturbing conclusion that you'd returned my wand without malice._  
 _-DM._

Harry couldn't hold back a laugh at the ridicule of the letter. Count on Malfoy to make such a big deal of an innocent gesture. He grabbed the closest quill on his kitchen counter and scribbled a short answer under Malfoy's note.

 _Told you._  
 _You've spent way too much time in the company of Slytherins for your own good._  
 _-HP._

He gave the owl a treat and sent it back with the letter.

He'd never thought he'd get an answer, but against all expectations, the owl was back shortly after.

 _And clearly, you haven't._  
 _-DM_

Harry smiled, even as something odd settled in the pit of his stomach. He was still grinning as he wrote his answer.

 _And you'd recommend it?_  
 _-HP_

The owl looked passably annoyed when it came back with the answer.

 _Most definitely. It could broaden your horizons._  
 _-DM_

The owl tapped its foot impatiently onto the table as it waited for Harry to finish his sentence.

 _I guess I'd have to think about it._  
 _-HP_

Harry's heart beat faster when he got Malfoy's answer.

 _Well, you know where I am._  
 _-DM_

 _I certainly do,_ was Harry's reply.

He waited for the owl, drumming his fingers on the kitchen counter as he sipped his tea, munching on his toast unconvincingly.

When after half an hour the owl hadn't come back, he rinsed his cup under the tap and went to bed.

* * *

It was colder the next morning, and a low fog covered the castle as Harry landed on the lawn. The wards had been lifted now that all danger was gone. Harry had taken the habit to Apparate into Hogsmeade with his broom in hand before flying the few miles that remained.

He arrived just in time for Flitwick to give his instructions for the morning.

"Finnigan and Thomas will continue their restoration work of the statues of the east wing. Now gentlemen, restoration only, not alteration. There is no need for the statue of a mermaid to find itself with unnecessary, er, equipment."

The two young men giggled and Harry smiled at the sight.

"Weasley, Lovegood and Patil, I need your help with the foundations of this wall over there that needs consolidation. I'll have to show you a couple of Charms that you can use conjointly to solidify the ensemble."

The girls nodded.

"Now, Potter." He turned to Harry. "I have a special task for you." Flitwick stretched his body, giving himself an air of self-importance. Harry braced himself for what was to come. "If you'd please follow me inside."

Harry frowned; all the restoration work his team had done until then had been outside the castle. They made their way to the Entrance Hall and Harry's heart tightened in his chest at the sight: it was now rubble-free but there still was a lot to do. Here again, a dozen or so witches and wizards were hard at work. Harry nodded at the ones he knew as he followed Flitwick down the stairs leading to the Dungeons.

"Excuse me, sir, but… What are we doing here?"

"Ah, well, as you know, Potter, everybody is busy around here. Professor Slughorn had been hard at work on the Potions Classroom lately, but unfortunately, he has been called to his mother's bedside and won't be back for a few days."

"Oh." They made their way through the maze of corridors leading to the classroom. Even deep down here, the walls bore the traces of the violent fights that took place here a few weeks before. "And you want me to…"

"There are highly dangerous ingredients in this room and I cannot leave them unattended. Horace told me about you, how skilled you were at Potions, and I thought it'd be a good idea for you to continue his work in sorting everything here."

Panic rose at an alarming rate inside of him. "Wait. Slughorn said what?"

"Here we are, Potter." Flitwick opened the heavy door to the infamous classroom. "I'm sure you're going to do a great job of it. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"You're going to leave me here? All by myself?"

"Why, of course." Flitwick puffed his chest. "I have important things to do up there."

"But it's not-" Harry shook his head. He didn't know that much about Potions. He wasn't bad at Potions, but his so-called skills were just smoke and mirrors, and he suspected Flitwick knew that.

"You'll do well, don't be afraid." If he'd been taller, Harry was sure he'd have patted him on the shoulder. "I'll come back in a couple of hours. That's a good boy." And then he disappeared.

Harry leaned against the door, and contemplated the work ahead. Hundreds of phials lay open on the shelves, and the floor was covered in broken glass. Cauldrons of all sizes were scattered in every corner of the room. A jar that had been full of lizards's eyes lay half open, the tiny eyes seemingly mocking Harry.

Great. That wasn't exactly how he had envisioned the renovation of Hogwarts.

But then, somebody had to do it, he supposed. He rolled up his sleeves and set to work, sighing. He'd be lucky if he ever saw the light of day again.

* * *

Harry had been at it for hours and he'd only managed to clear about a quarter of the room.

Flitwick had kept his promise and brought him a sandwich for lunch, but Harry had barely taken a bite of it: the smell and the sight of disgusting Potions ingredients - including a particularly unappealing cord of burst bowel that lay by the window - wasn't meant to make him hungry.

He got back home more exhausted than ever that night, his whole body aching.

He'd barely closed the front door that a recognisable thud on his kitchen window got his heart-rate to increase, and a smile to curl up on his lips.

He let the owl in and opened the letter.

 _What a pleasure to be able to Summon a Butterbeer under the shade of a centenarian oak tree._  
 _Here's to you._  
 _-DM_

Harry's laugh echoed on the walls of the house and he shook his head in disbelief. Malfoy was just- too much. Harry couldn't believe that while he was working his arse off cleaning up the Dungeons, Malfoy sat there, sipping on a Butterbeer outside in the shade.

 _Sounds fun. Not as much fun as I had today, but close enough,_ was Harry's answer.

 _Intriguing._  
 _Tell me more._  
 _-D._

"Well, well. Dropping the last name, then, are we?" Harry muttered, a small smile on his lips, as he wrote back:

 _I've spent the day in the company of crushed beetles and dead brains in formaldehyde._  
 _-H._

 _And to think that you chastised me for the pet names I would give your little friends._  
 _-D_

Harry nearly spat his tea onto the letter. "Bloody hell, Malfoy."

 _This will be repeated and amplified._  
 _-H_

 _Oh, now I'm scared._  
 _-D_

 _You should be. You've already had a taste of Hermione's hand, once._  
 _-H_

 _I have no recollection of such an event whatsoever._  
 _-D_

 _Let me refresh your memory, then._  
 _-H_

 _Over a Butterbeer?_  
 _-D_

Harry sat back in his chair. What was that all about? Was he imagining things or was Draco Malfoy inviting him over for a drink, for the second time in as many days? Had he landed in an alternate universe? Had the fumes from some potions in the Dungeons finally gone to his head? Or way more likely and in character, was Draco Malfoy up to something?

Harry raked a hand in his hair. He was being ridiculous. But talking to Malfoy, after all that had happened between them… He had to admit it felt good. And he was curious as to where this - whatever this was - would lead.

 _I don't know. I don't have a centenarian oak tree at hand, is that all right?_  
 _-H_

 _Not a problem. I'll bring one._  
 _-D_

Harry laughed out loud again.

 _Deal._  
 _-H_

 _Where shall I deliver the drinks, then?_  
 _-D_

Harry drummed his fingers as he thought of an answer. And then, it appeared clearly before him.

 _Hogwarts._  
 _-H_

 _Hogwarts? Big castle in the Highlands with a moody Squid in a lake and a caretaker with a dubious body hygiene?_  
The _Hogwarts?_  
 _-D_

 _The very same. That's where you can find me these days._

Harry hesitated, and then added:

 _Helping with the reconstruction._  
 _You should come and see for yourself._  
 _-H_

Harry busied himself as he waited for Malfoy's answer. He wasn't sure that Malfoy would find it in him to go back to Hogwarts, barely weeks after all that had happened there. He did the dishes that had accumulated in the sink for the past few days, and even had time to cast a drying Spell on them before the owl returned with the answer. Harry held his breath as he unrolled the parchment.

 _After consulting my assistants and checking my schedule, I appear to be relatively free tomorrow afternoon._  
 _-D_

Harry's heart beat faster as he wrote.

 _Tomorrow it is, then. Meet me in the Potions classroom._  
 _-H_

 _I'll be there._  
 _-D_

* * *

 _Exactly how many jars of Armadillo bile Potions Masters need to keep in their cupboards?_ Harry's first thought was as jar number twenty-nine slipped through his fingers and crashed onto the stone floor, exploding and splattering its content all over Harry. _Why me?_ was Harry's second thought.

"I suppose it's an interesting use of an extremely rare ingredient," a voice drawled behind Harry. His cheeks burned as he turned to face Malfoy who leaned nonchalantly on the door-frame, impeccably dressed in freshly pressed trousers and a matching waistcoat over a pristine white shirt, an amused look on his face. He was holding a couple of Butterbeers in one hand.

Harry had never felt thirstier than in that moment.

"Er," he said for lack of anything cleverer to say, scratching the back of his head. After all, it was hard to maintain a certain degree of dignity wearing rainbow rain boots over a filthy pair of jeans covered in smelly bile. He'd been in a hurry that morning. After staining his favourite pair of sneakers the day before with squid ink, he'd grabbed the first thing he could find in his wardrobe; at that time, the rain boots had seemed like a good idea: comfortable, and no risk in sullying them whatsoever.

But now that Malfoy's gaze was piercing him, Harry wasn't sure it had been a good idea.

"I see." Malfoy came closer. "Here. Let me." He discarded the Butterbeers on one of the rare rubbish-free spots on the floor and flicked his wand over Harry. The dirt and bad smell vanished at once.

"Thanks." And now what? He couldn't remember for his life how on earth he found himself in this situation, about to share a drink with none other than Draco Malfoy. If Ron ever heard about it, he'd have a seizure. "Right, I guess we…" he gestured with his hand. "I mean, I was just about to take a break."

"Let's go by the lake, then."

They made their way out and Harry had to blink several times to get used to the bright sunshine outside. That was a view he could never get tired of: the evergreen landscape of the Highlands in the cool summer air.

Malfoy's voice took him out of his reverie. "Isn't that your little girlfriend over there?" he asked, tilting his chin in the direction of the east wing.

"Who? Ginny?"

Malfoy chuckled. "You have that many girlfriends? I knew being the Saviour probably had its perks, but I would never have suspected you of all people to take advantage of them."

His cheeks heated again.

"So. Is she?" Malfoy enquired, a hint of something Harry couldn't place in his voice.

Harry kept his eyes on the horizon. "I- er, yes. No. I don't know. Sort of."

"She's sort of your girlfriend." Malfoy snorted. "So you sort of date her? You what? Sort of kiss her? I've never been sort of kissed, must be interesting," he mused.

A mental image of Draco Malfoy being kissed by a faceless someone passed through Harry's brain, but he pushed it away.

"I can't see any centenarian oaks around," he said, going back to a safer subject.

Malfoy gave him an odd look. "Ah, but you haven't seen it all yet. Wait until we're there."

Harry smiled. "Okay."

They found a quiet spot by the lake, and sat directly on the ground. Malfoy used his wand to open the Butterbeers and handed one to Harry.

"Here's to you, Potter."

Harry shook his head. "Still no oak trees in sight."

"Well." Malfoy lifted his bum to reach inside his trousers pocket. "Here you are."

Harry's breath caught as Malfoy grabbed his wrist and unfurled his fingers, before dropping something in his palm.

"That? That's your centenarian oak tree, Malfoy?" Harry pointed at the tiny, ridiculous thing in his hand.

Malfoy smiled and spoke slowly. "No, that's an _acorn_ , Potter. Bloody hell, when was the last time you got your eyesight checked?"

"Oh, ha, ha." Harry raised an eyebrow. "You did promise me a centenarian oak tree, and this isn't one."

"Well, I never gave you any indication of time, did I?"

Harry laughed. "True."

"Well, there you go." Malfoy smiled, looking proud of himself. "If you take care of it, it might one day become a centenarian oak tree."

"Although we won't be around to see it."

"You never know," Malfoy muttered, his lips pressed against the neck of his Butterbeer before he took another sip of his drink. "Who would've guessed that one day you and I would be sharing a drink and having a civil conversation?"

"Not me, that's for sure." He smiled, eyes focused on the tiny ripples that broke the peacefulness of the lake here and there.

"Me neither."

Harry leaned back on his elbows, and they were silent for a while, comfortably so, watching the birds fly above the lake and enjoying the sun filtering through the branches. Then they talked about everything and anything, in between sips of Butterbeer. Harry was having a surprisingly good and relaxing time here with Malfoy, and he was glad of that fact; he'd had enough fighting for a lifetime.

He finished his Butterbeer and sat up. "Right. I'd better go back. Those phials aren't going to get reorganised on their own."

"Sounds fascinating." Malfoy stretched his legs. "I'm almost tempted to give up on my lazing under my centenarian oak tree to join you."

"You could, you know?" Harry said in a breath. "Join me. Help with the reconstruction."

Malfoy smirked, in a way that brutally reminded Harry who he was dealing with. "I don't think so. I'm not sure your little friends would appreciate."

"I don't care. It's not about them."

"Really? You'd let people see you with a mean Death Eater, Potter?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. This was familiar territory. Malfoy was taunting him, and Harry's knee jerk reaction was to react in the same way. Except he didn't want that. Not now. Not today.

"The war is over, Malfoy. Get over yourself."

"Well, it may be for you, certainly not for me and my family."

"Fine. It's up to you." Harry stood. "I really have to go, though."

Malfoy tilted his chin up and took a deep breath. "Although, from what I saw earlier on, you definitely need help down there. How on earth did you manage to get an E in Potions? I've always wondered. Did you sleep with Snape?"

"Bloody hell, Malfoy." Harry pushed away unwanted images from his brain. Until something hit him. "Wait. How do you know what my Potions score was?"

"Honestly, Potter? That's the part that bothers you in the sentence?"

Harry crossed his arms. "How did you know?"

Malfoy seemed unsure of himself all of a sudden. He shrugged. "I didn't. I gathered as much. Since you made it to the N.E.W.T. level."

"Okay." Without thinking, he thrust his hand forward to help Malfoy standing up. "Are you coming, then?"

Malfoy was transfixed by Harry's extended hand for a second before he took it, pulling on it to stand up.

He brushed the dust from his expensive clothes and nodded. "I still have one problem, though."

"What?"

"I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable with people seeing us together."

"Oh, come on."

"It's true! It could hurt my reputation to be seen with someone with such a distinct lack of fashion sense. I mean, rainbow rain boots, Potter? What are you, six?"

Harry laughed, a clear, loud, sincere laugh. "You're incredible."

Malfoy smiled, in that unguarded way Harry started to appreciate. "So I've been told."

* * *

There was a lot to be said about efficiency when there was another person working with you. And not only that, but Harry had to admit it was nice to have someone to chat to. It made time pass much more rapidly. Not that he would have admitted that out loud, but Malfoy could be pleasant when he wanted to. And funny. That's something Harry had never realised before: how funny Draco Malfoy was. Several times during the course of the afternoon, he would say something completely inappropriate or unexpected that would make Harry laugh so much his laughter reverberated on the damp walls of the room.

But what had pleased Harry the most was the little smile that was stuck on Malfoy's mouth every single time he needed to use his wand. Harry had never stopped to think about what it must have been like for Malfoy to be without his own wand, but now he could see how elated it made him. If Harry had known, he'd have given it back much earlier. As he cast cleaning spell after cleaning spell, Harry couldn't help thinking that the person he had in front of him looked different from the one he'd frequented at school all these years. He wondered if wars did that; if they changed people so thoroughly that they never were the same again or if their history had prevented them to see each other for what they were.

When finally they were done with their day, the room had almost regained its former appearance, and it warmed Harry's heart. No matter what had happened, life went on, and soon, dozens of students would be back here.

Harry would probably have to put the last touches to the cleaning of the room the next morning, but it was nothing compared to what he had started up with.

* * *

"Well, I've spent a surprisingly good afternoon in the company of my former arch-enemy, which is highly worrying," Malfoy said as they made their way back from the Dungeons. "I might revise my opinion on the fact that you didn't curse my wand though, because it seems highly improbable that I would wilfully spend time with you while in full possession of my faculties."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're not my arch-enemy, Malfoy. Never were."

Malfoy stopped dead in the middle of the empty corridor, looking offended. "Excuse me, but I absolutely am. Was, at the very least."

Harry shook his head. "Huh-uh."

"I beg to differ. I totally was your arch-enemy. Remember that time you sliced me open?"

Harry shuffled his feet. "Yeah, about that-"

"Ha! See? That's totally something one would do to their arch-enemy."

"I had no idea it would do that to you and I certainly wouldn't have done it if I'd known beforehand what it did."

Malfoy folded his arms across his chest. "And that's your pathetic excuse to discard me as your arch-enemy?"

"You were _never_ my arch-enemy. Voldemort was."

"I'm sorry but I can't see it. What did he have that I don't?"

"Hm, let's go for he was a psychopath and a mass murderer and you're not?"

"But at least I have a nose." Malfoy tilted his chin up. "And I'm much prettier."

Harry laughed. "I'll give you that," he said, the words pouring out of his mouth before he'd realised he'd said them. "I mean…"

"Oh, don't fret, Potter." Malfoy preened. "I know what I look like. For centuries the Malfoys have-"

"Right. Well, I did kill my arch-enemy, and it wasn't you."

"Killed him? With an _Expelliarmus?"_ Malfoy snorted. "Excuse me, but some people might find you didn't try very hard."

Harry couldn't help smiling at that. "Some people?"

"Yes. Your _real_ arch-enemy, for one."

Harry laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"Your ridiculous _arch-enemy_ ."

" _Former_ arch-enemy, then."

"Former?"

"I did save your life once. Which I wouldn't have done if you'd been my arch-enemy."

"You see, Potter? I'm not even sure you wouldn't." Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "You have such a massive hero complex you'd try and save absolutely anyone."

Malfoy was right; Harry had indeed tried to save Voldemort until the very end.

"So, what does that make us, then?"

"What does that make us?" Malfoy hesitated. "Please don't tell me we're friends. That would be dreadfully decadent. People don't go from arch-enemies to friends in a few days."

"Even after a war?"

"Hm, a war might accelerate things? I don't know. I'd have to consult my thesaurus on the subject of arch-enemies to friends after a war."

"Right. You do that."

They walked up the stairs to the Entrance Hall that was now empty. For some reason, Harry dreaded the moment they would go their separate ways. He'd had fun with Malfoy today, and somehow didn't want it to end, which was something he was not ready to contemplate.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Potter, get on with it!" Malfoy stopped as they'd reached the huge front door.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said: get on with it." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Merlin, you should see your face! I've spent the past seven years scrutinising you and your pathetic minions - only for the sake of the cause, of course, no hidden agenda here. I know when you want to ask for something. It's all over your face."

"I am that predictable to you?"

"Most definitely. I can anticipate absolutely everything that goes through that thick skull of yours."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Everything?"

"Try me."

"Okay."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes slightly, and observed Harry's face attentively. "You want me…"

Harry's heart beat faster.

"No, shush, don't say anything." He came closer again, his face now mere inches from Harry who had stopped breathing altogether. "You want me…" Draco pulled back abruptly. "Oh, Potter, really? Your little pathetic life is so dull that you need me, of all people, to spice it up a little?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Malfoy raised a finger in the air. "You really think I have nothing else to do of my time?"

"That's it. I've lost you. Must have been all those fumes, those long hours spent in the Potions-"

"Potter. I know you want me to come back tomorrow."

"Oh." _Oh._ "That?"

"Mmhm."

"And do you… would you want to? Come back? Help again?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to?"

"Yes," Harry blurted. "Yes. Definitely."

"Unfortunately, Potter, I am a busy man."

"Really?"

"Well, yes."

"Oh, right. All those assistants of yours, and your full schedule…"

"Exactly." Malfoy puffed up his chest. "I'm very sought-after in certain circles."

"Well, too bad, then. It could've been fun. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Malfoy leaned forward.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I don't know. Maybe these are just excuses."

"Ex-" Malfoy brought a hand to his chest in an overly dramatic manner. "Excuses? And why would I use… excuses?"

"Why, I don't know, maybe you're just…" Harry smiled. "Scared?"

"Scared, Potter? Me?"

Harry nodded.

"And why would I be scared?" Malfoy scoffed.

"Well… That people might reject you, call you names. Decide that they don't want to see you here. Maybe you're scared of being rejected?" At that point Harry didn't know if he was speaking for Malfoy or expressing his own doubts out loud.

Malfoy went instantly paler and Harry bit his bottom lip; it was a make-or-break situation. Malfoy could raise to the bait, or storm away. Harry wished it would be the first.

"I'm not scared, Potter."

"Prove it."

"I'll definitely prove it."

"Good."

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Oh yes, you will."

"See you tomorrow, then."

Malfoy pointed his finger at Harry. "Tomorrow." And out the door he went.

Harry leaned against the wall, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He let out a breath of relief, and a smile formed on his face.

 _Well, that was an interesting day_ .

He walked through the Entrance Hall, making his way to the Headmistress's office.

He'd barely taken a few steps that someone grabbed his arm and he turned around, almost expecting to see Malfoy.

It wasn't.

"Harry?"

"Oh, Ginny, hi."

She was looking at him with an odd air on her face, her eyes slightly slitted, as if she was trying to read his face. What was it with people trying to read him, lately?

"Was that Malfoy you were talking to, earlier on?"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes. You know, tall, blond, aristocratic prat whose father nearly did me in when I was eleven and who became a Death Eater."

"Right, this Malfoy, then."

"Harry."

"What?"

"What was he doing here?"

"Helping," Harry said, defensive.

Her eyebrows shot up in her hair. "Helping?"

"Yeah. He's helped me. Cleaning the Potions classroom."

"Draco Malfoy helped you clean the Potions classroom."

"Yes, Ginny, what's the problem?"

"The problem? He's _Malfoy_ , is the problem."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You sound like your brother."

"Well, you know what he'd have to say about that if he were around."

Harry huffed. "What do you want?"

"The question is: what does _he_ want?"

"Nothing. He just wants to help."

"Harry, it's Malfoy we're talking about. Have you ever seen him do anything without expecting something in return?"

Harry shrugged, trying to suppress the uncomfortable feeling that rose in his stomach. "Maybe he's changed."

"Overnight?"

"After the war. People change, you know that."

"Yes." Her voice was surprisingly soft. "I do know that."

"Ginny…" Somehow, it wasn't about Malfoy anymore.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Harry!" She dropped on a nearby stone bench and he sat next to her.

"What?"

"Could you please stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Coddling me! I have six brothers, I don't need anyone to look at me as if I were this fragile… _thing!_ "

"I'm s-"

"If you say you're sorry," she said, pointing a threatening finger at him. "I swear I'll punch you."

Harry couldn't help laughing at that. No wonder he had been so much in love with her at one point.

At one point.

But not anymore. Not. Any. More.

Oh. _Oh._

It was like suddenly waking up from a confusing dream. The words escaped his mouth before he's had time to think them through. "I want to break up with you."

Ginny huffed loudly, her eyes shooting up to the ceiling. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Hey, you could try to at least look a little berated by it!"

"Sorry." She smiled. "But bloody hell, Harry, it was about time!"

"Wait. You _knew?"_

"Of course I did! I'm sorry, Harry, but you're not the most subtle person in the world. It was written all over your face."

"But how?" was his immediate answer, because even _he_ had not figured it out until a few moments ago.

She hesitated. "You don't… You don't look at me the way you…" She shrugged. "Not anymore at least."

"And you're…" Harry looked at her sideways. "Okay with it?"

"Harry." She took his hand in hers. "I'm very, very fond of you, and always have been, you know that."

"But?"

"But I don't… I've realised recently that I might not love you in this way anymore either."

It shouldn't have hurt, and yet, it did, a little. "Okay."

"Besides, there's… someone that's kind of important to me these days. I never- I mean, we're not together, absolutely not, I don't even know if he likes me in this way at all, and I certainly wouldn't have done anything before we had-"

"Ginny." Harry placed a hand on her arm. "It's okay, it really is. And whoever this is, he is a lucky guy, and if he can't see it, well, that's his loss."

She smiled. "I knew I loved you for a reason."

"Well…"

"And anyway, we'll see. In the meantime…" She stood. "Keep an eye on Malfoy. I don't trust him."

"You trust me, though."

She smiled, her eyes shining even brighter, now. "Of course I do. I'd trust you with my life."

"God, you're amazing." He took her into a hug, breathing the lovely scent from her hair.

"I know."

He could feel her smile against his shoulder.

* * *

Harry crashed onto his sofa later that night, passably exhausted. His encounter with Ginny had left him both lighter and a little heavy-hearted. Afterwards Harry had gone to find the newly appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts. McGonagall had been rather lenient at Harry's request to have Draco take part in the reconstruction of Hogwarts. It was a formality where she was concerned - she had been adamant to include everyone in the reconstruction from the word go - but he was aware that not everybody on the site would be as indulgent towards Malfoy as she had been.

He rubbed his face under his glasses, letting the biggest event of the day slowly sink in.

He and Ginny had broken up. They were done. And he had barely said a word about it. But then, what was there to say?

"I broke up with Ginny," he said to his empty living-room. "We broke up."

A recognisable thud on his kitchen window made him jump. A smile formed on his face as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey you," he told the owl as he took the piece of paper from its foot.

 _I do hope that by this time tonight you have burned those terrible rainbow rain boots of yours, and that you will no longer offend the rest of the world with them._  
 _-D_

Harry laughed and cast a glance at his still booted feet.

 _Nope. I'm keeping them. Just to spite you._  
 _-H_

 _Just to spite me, huh? Funny, it does seem to me that that's something you'd do to your arch-enemy._  
 _-D_

 _I thought we'd established you were no longer that._  
 _-H_

 _Ha! So you do admit I was at one point._  
 _-D_

Harry was too tired to argue. _Okay, right, if you say so. -H_

When he received Malfoy's answer, he could almost see him frown over the parchment. _What's wrong with you? I never knew you to give up that easily, especially with me. -D_

 _I'm tired._  
 _-H_

 _Not enough. Talk to me._  
 _-D_

Why would I trust you? Harry nearly wrote. _Why would I talk to you? - H_

 _Because I'm here. And I'm bored to death, so a tiny glimpse in your pathetic, meaningless life would entertain me._  
 _-D_

 _Oh, right. That's much more in character. So you're my, what. Confidant now?_  
 _-H_

 _From arch-enemy to confidant? Sounds good. I probably have a book about that._  
 _-D_

 _Interesting library you must have._  
 _-H_

 _Don't change the subject. What's wrong?_  
 _-D_

Harry hesitated; could he tell something this personal to Malfoy? But then, fuck it. He was tired, and alone, and Malfoy was there, through his letters at least, and the war was over, and he had nothing to lose, really.

 _Ginny and I broke up._  
 _-H_

The answer was long to arrive, and by the time it did, Harry had anticipated every kind of reactions, from 'Did she sort of break up with you?' to 'Yes, well, who could blame her?'

He gasped as he read Malfoy's words.

 _I'm sorry about that._  
 _-D_

Who are you? Harry almost wrote, but even to his own ears it sounded a bit rude. He opted for a simple: _It's okay. It wasn't meant to be anyway. -H_

 _Do you want to talk about it?_  
 _-D_

This time Harry laughed out loud. The idea of talking about his relationship with Ginny with Draco Malfoy of all people was… ludicrous.

 _No. I'll be all right._  
 _-H_

 _Okay. You know where I am._  
 _-D_

 _I do._ He hesitated. _Thanks. -H_

 _Night, Potter. See you tomorrow._  
 _-D_

 _See you tomorrow._  
 _-H_

* * *

Malfoy kept his word and was there early in the morning with the rest of Harry's team. Harry had almost put his rainbow rain boots on to spite him, like he had told him he would the day before, but in the end he'd opted for a pair of dragon-hide boots. Malfoy didn't have time to say anything about them since Seamus, upon seeing him there with Harry, had asked a cutting, "What's he doing here?" that Ginny had killed with her own special 'Don't you dare,' glare. It had been enough to nip any further attacks from other members of the team in the bud. Once again, Harry was immensely grateful for her.

"Ah, very well," Flitwick said as he joined the group. "The Headmistress has informed me you'd be part of our team, Malfoy, and I can say we're rather lucky to have you here since you will be of great help to us today."

Harry frowned. What on earth did that mean?

Flitwick went on. "Weasley, Potter and Malfoy, I'd like you to go and meet Madam Hooch on the Quidditch pitch for the day."

"The Quidditch pitch?"

"Yes, Potter," said Malfoy. "Big oval stadium, with stands all around it and six hoops up in the air?"

Harry was about to retort something when Ginny chuckled. "Oh, please." He rolled his eyes. "Not you too."

They made their way to the Quidditch pitch in silence, many scenarios going through Harry's head as to what on earth they were supposed to do there. Madam Hooch had obviously requested their presence, and that meant she'd chosen them for their flying abilities. This was confirmed when they arrived on the pitch and a handful of other former players from various teams were there as well.

"I have asked for you to be here today," she started, looking at each and every one of them in turns. "Because I need your help. The various reconstruction teams that have worked here over the past weeks have done an amazing job in giving our beloved pitch the appearance it held before this terrible battle." She stopped on Draco who bowed his head, suddenly very interested in the grass. "But as hard as they've worked, there is one thing that can only be accomplished by the best fliers. And that's why I've asked for you."

There was a murmur of assent.

"Now, what I'm asking of you is not that dangerous or even complicated, but it requires important flying skills. The hoops - all six of them - have been completely destroyed during the battle. A team has worked for days on rebuilding them exactly as they were before, but they cannot put them back where they belong. That's why I need you. This work will be done in two steps: first, I'll have to teach you important charms and spells you'll have to practise on the ground before I let you go up there…" She pointed at the sky. "And hang the hoops on the poles. You'll have to work in pairs and be coordinated in order for this to work. Once you're up there in the sky, you'll have to cast the spells I'd have taught you to fix the hoops and make them operational for Quidditch."

"Now, I've taken the liberty to take out the spare Quidditch gear each and every one of you had left behind. Go and change now."

It was a combination of oddness and familiarity to dress again in full Quidditch gear. One look in Malfoy's direction showed Harry he wasn't the only one to feel this way.

Once everyone was ready, they got together in pairs. Harry and Malfoy unconsciously moved closer to one another as Ginny paired up with former teammate and fellow Chaser Demelza Robins.

It was like being in class all over again, but without the shadow of Voldemort as a sword of Damocles above Harry's head. A rush of unyielding happiness coursed through him as they practised the spells Madam Hooch taught them over and over again, Malfoy being an arse and making fun of him on every occasion he could. And it was so new, and exhilarating, this level of comfort and ease between the two of them that Harry couldn't stop grinning like a loon all through spell practise.

When Madam Hooch finally deemed them ready, she sent each pair to work on a hoop high up in the air. Harry and Malfoy kept bickering and laughing all through their work and it dawned on Harry right then that this was what he'd fought for, what they'd all fought for, this freedom and peace and suddenly all the sacrifices, all the deaths of loved ones didn't seem as crushing and desperate as they had until then.

After hours of hard work up in the air, the hoops were good as new.

"And now," Madam Hooch announced with a wry smile once everyone had landed next to her. "What about we tried those brand new hoops and see if they're good enough for Quidditch?"

They all cheered at once and quickly formed the teams. Harry was the Seeker for his team while his fellow Gryffindor teammates Ginny and Demelza were the Chasers. The rest of the team was composed of former players from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams. Malfoy was the Seeker for the other team.

Nothing could have prepared Harry to the phenomenal sensations he would feel at playing Quidditch again. He'd never dreamed it could happen again, and to be able to do so, just like that, in a casual and relaxed manner was simply incredible. He soared through the air, flying as fast as he could, gripping the handle of his broom tightly as he rounded the pitch in search of the Snitch. Malfoy was doing the same on the opposite side, and seeing him like that, totally unguarded, a huge grin plastered on his face as he roamed the sky for the tiny ball had Harry's heartbeat increase ten-fold. Their eyes met over the pitch, and the smile they exchanged then, pure, simple, without any malice in it was almost enough of a shock to have Harry fall off his broom.

Without talking about it, they rushed towards each other, and soon they were flying side by side, taunting each other like they'd always done during all their years on their respective Quidditch teams, but without the spite and need to hurt the other that had fuelled their antagonism. No. Here it was all for the fun, for the love of the chase, for the challenge to outdo the other in something they were both excellent at. They hovered in the air, the wind howling in their ears, as they ignored the loud calls from their teammates.

It was intoxicating to see Malfoy like that, abandoned and open and looking thoroughly happy, his cheeks pink with exertion and his hair mussed beyond hope. And it struck Harry, as they were high up in the air, how incredibly beautiful Malfoy was in this instant, without a sneer on his face and disdain in his eyes. Malfoy was beautiful, and the revelation sent a violent thrill through Harry's body, all the way down to his toes.

Malfoy elbowed him at full speed and Harry wobbled on his broom but held on tight. For a moment, he was disorientated until he realised they weren't on the Quidditch pitch anymore, but much higher up, and they had flown beyond the walls of Hogwarts and over small hills covered in trees, the game now completely forgotten. Without thinking, Harry grasped Malfoy's broom with his hand and hooked an ankle behind him, just before the bristles, so that the two brooms were connected. It was a dangerous move, but Harry didn't care one second, the adrenalin was running high in his body, and nothing could've stopped him, not even Malfoy's look of surprise that turned mischievous in a second as they went lower and lower still.

They weren't far from the ground now. There was a clearing large enough to ensure a safe landing in the distance. Malfoy nodded to show he'd understood Harry's intentions and they moved in harmony, Harry still holding Malfoy's broom until they were only a few feet away from the floor. They went lower still, and pulled on their handles as much as they could to slow their brooms as much as possible without stopping. After a few more feet just above the ground, they crashed in a heap on the grass, the force of inertia sending them gliding for what felt like hours on the damp grass. Their brooms kept on going for another few feet, bouncing up and down on the ground until they finally came to a halt.

It was silent again, their heavy breathing the only sounds around. Harry had somehow landed on top of Malfoy, and he was straddling him. His heart skipped a beat as he took in Malfoy's flushed cheeks and mussed hair, and he was so fucking gorgeous that Harry couldn't help himself. He crashed his mouth on Malfoy's and a moan of surprise escaped his throat before his hands cupped Harry's head and he responded in earnest. Harry was kissing Malfoy, tasting him, and the scent of him, the faded smell of his cologne mixed with leather and a hint of fresh sweat made Harry dizzy with want.

They deepened the kiss, the hot press of Malfoy's tongue against his own too good to be true. Harry's whole body was alight at their proximity. They finally parted to catch their breath, staring in each other's eyes, Malfoy's hand still raking Harry's hair. A wide grin spread on their face.

Malfoy was the first to break the silence. "Well, that was interesting."

"I'm glad I still have the ability to surprise you."

"You certainly took your time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, aware of Draco's firm body under his.

"Well, it could've happened earlier is what I'm saying."

"No, it couldn't have. We hated each other."

Draco diverted his gaze. "True."

"Wait. You didn't? Hate me? You've… thought about this? Before today, I mean?"

Draco snorted and it echoed through Harry's body. "Of course not."

"Malfoy." Harry cupped his face and forced him to look at him. His jaw tensed and Harry decided to drop it for now.

The curve of Draco's lips were incredibly appealing. Harry ran his tongue over them before kissing him again. Draco's arms came around his back as they kissed deeply and slowly, and the whole thing was so sensual it sent tendrils of needs through Harry's body. They parted again after a moment and stared at each other, the amazement in Draco's eyes mirroring Harry's.

* * *

The voices of their teammates calling for them brought them back to reality and they finally parted. They smiled at each other and Harry placed a last kiss on Draco's lips before they rode their brooms again and joined the others on the pitch.

"Where have you been?" Madam Hooch said sternly, holding the fluttering Snitch between her thumb and index finger. "I didn't think it had been that long since you'd last caught a Snitch for you to forget what it looked like."

"We…" Harry started, but there wasn't much to say. Somehow he believed that saying, 'We've buggered off far away from Hogwarts to snog each other silly' wasn't exactly a good idea.

And then, there was Ginny. Ginny who kept looking between Draco and Harry as if she knew perfectly well what they'd been up to.

"Never mind," Madam Hooch said again. "Go back to the changing rooms and take a shower. There's a light snack awaiting you all in the Great Hall afterwards."

They showered in a record time, Harry's thoughts hesitating between reliving the intense kissing session with Malfoy and the fact that said Malfoy was only a couple of cubicles away from him, stark naked. Both these thoughts were dangerous for Harry's sanity and state of arousal. He forced himself to focus on cleaning up and putting his clothes back on without giving himself away.

They all made their way back to the castle - all but Ginny, Harry realised - Harry and Draco bringing up the rear. Every time Harry's fingers brushed Draco's, it sent thrills in Harry's body. They were nearly inside the castle when Harry felt a tug on his sleeve and Malfoy pulled him away from the rest of the group.

"What-" Harry started but Malfoy shushed him, taking him down the stairs leading to the Dungeons. As soon as they were in the empty corridor, Malfoy shoved Harry against the nearest wall and kissed him. Harry's toes curled in his boots at being so wanted by Malfoy, something he'd never imagined would happen one day. They kissed hungrily and clung to each other like there was no tomorrow, things getting very hot, very soon, and Harry didn't think he'd be able to contain himself if Malfoy kept pressing his whole body against his like he was.

"We-" Harry managed to pull back long enough to blab out a few words. "We should…" He panted. "Just-" he gestured. "Oh, fuck."

He grabbed Draco's hand and flung the door to the nearest classroom open, pulling Malfoy in before pushing him against the wall and kissing him again. Harry's hands roamed all over Draco's body. Draco's moans filled the room and each and every one of them went to Harry's groin. It was nothing like he'd experienced before; Harry was so aroused it was almost painful. A jolt of need coursed through his veins as he realised Draco was hard against his hip. The desire to have Draco fall apart at his hands overwhelmed him in ways he wasn't able to fully comprehend. He fumbled with the buttons of Draco's waistcoat, cursing when he couldn't undo them fast enough, before Draco batted his hand and took over, discarding the annoying piece of clothing on the floor in a flash. Harry pulled on the hem of Draco's shirt, desperate to feel skin, and when his fingers finally met softness and warmth, he groaned into Draco's mouth.

An intense need to taste skin had Harry to get down on his knees. Draco held his breath above him, but Harry was too busy to pay attention. He gently ran his hands flat over Draco's stomach, fascinated by the trail of pale blond hairs disappearing into Draco's trousers.

And then, Harry's eyes found it. It was barely visible and yet his heart nearly stopped at the sight of the thin white line starting from Draco's belly button and disappearing under his shirt.

"What?" Draco asked above him.

Harry looked up at Draco's face. "I- I'm sorry, I-"

"Oh, you're certainly going to be very sorry if you stop what you're doing to go all sentimental on me."

"I-"

The look in Draco's eyes was enough to have him drop the subject. For now, at least.

"Okay," Harry said in a breath.

He brought his mouth closer, unable to contain the need to taste Draco there any longer. He closed his eyes as his lips first touched skin and Draco's hand flew to Harry's head. Harry pressed soft kisses over Draco's belly, and soon he was tracing an invisible line with his tongue. Draco tasted… he tasted heavenly, even if Harry almost regretted Draco had taken a shower just before. He would have preferred to taste more of Draco himself. He kept alternating between kissing and licking as his hand slowly skated down.

Draco's fingers tightened in Harry's hair when Harry first touched him there. Harry palmed Draco's erection through his trousers, so hard and unyielding under his touch and a sudden need to see him, to see the whole of him, overwhelmed him.

He sat back on his haunches and went for Draco's belt, pausing to look up at Draco.

"I want-" he said, breathless, cupping Draco's hardness. "I want to see you."

Draco snorted above him. "I'm certainly not going to stop you."

Harry undid Draco's trousers and pulled them down his knees, along with his underpants.

If Harry had been excited before, it was nothing compared to what he felt right this instant. Seeing Draco like that was- There were no words.

His heart beat faster at the sight of Draco's cock, longer but slightly thinner than his own. It wasn't the first time Harry saw another man's dick - he'd spent the last seven years at boarding school after all - but it was the first time he got to see an erect one, and proudly so. He couldn't take his eyes off it.

He brought his hand closer to it and brushed the tips of his fingers against it. Draco gasped above him and tightened his grip in Harry's hair. Emboldened by Draco's reactions, Harry wrapped his fingers around him. Draco moaned loudly and threw his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.

Harry watched in fascination as his hand started moving on Draco's cock, slowly at first, pulling on it so that the foreskin covered the head completely and then pulling back slowly to uncover it, dark red and glistening with precome.

Harry's mouth watered at the sight and suddenly, he wanted nothing but to taste him there. He brought his face closer and stuck out his tongue, taking an experimental lick. Draco whimpered above him. It was… it was amazing. Harry started licking the glans, running his tongue over it and drawing circles around it, drunk from the helpless noises Draco was making above him. His own cock was rock hard, trapped as it was in his jeans, so he quickly undid the buttons and took it out.

His tongue continued its exploration of Malfoy's cock, licking along the underside of it, until Harry couldn't hold it anymore and took him all in his mouth. Malfoy jerked forward with a loud cry and Harry almost choked on it. He got to his feet and captured Draco's mouth with his own, pulling on Draco's cock. Draco made a strangled noise into the kiss as Harry started to stroke him. The kiss they shared, thick and redolent with emotions threatened to consume them both. It was the hottest thing Harry had ever done.

Draco was losing control at an alarming rate, breaking the kiss to whimper loudly as his head fell forward against Harry's shoulder. It was intoxicating to see someone fall to pieces like that, especially someone like Draco. Harry went on him faster, Draco shaking in his arms as he let another long, low moan against Harry's shoulder.

Harry gasped as Draco's hand sneaked into his trousers and he wrapped his fingers around him.

"Oh." Harry threw his head back, slowing the movement of his hand and closing his eyes as Draco reciprocated.

"Don't stop, Potter." Draco puffed against Harry's skin. "Don't you dare stop."

There was nothing but the two of them now, their cries and moans filling the empty classroom as they lost themselves in each other. Their hands were moving frantically. Draco pressed his forehead against Harry's as they panted heavily, on the brink of losing it completely, their breathing becoming heavier and heavier. Draco let out a long, almost painful cry of pleasure and Harry registered warmth as Draco spilled all over his hand.

Draco was still trembling from the exertion as he resumed his stroking of Harry's cock, and it didn't take long for Harry to feel the first waves of his orgasm, starting in his toes and rushing up as he came all over Draco's hand.

They stayed like that for a moment, foreheads still pressed against each other, panting heavily.

Harry finally pulled back. "Hm, well."

"As articulate as ever, Potter."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Harry laughed. "Nah, too tired right now. Later."

"I'm counting on it."

They took out their wand and cast cleaning spells before dressing again.

"Had you…" Harry started. "Had you ever done it? With another boy, I mean?"

"Of course I had. I've had plenty of lovers."

"No. Really. I mean, I'm not ashamed to say that this was my first time."

"With a boy."

"With anyone."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh. So you and the Weasley girl never…"

"No. You're my first."

A wide grin formed on Draco's mouth. "Good."

"What about you, then?"

Draco seemed to hesitate between telling the truth and giving away a little bit of himself and avoiding the question. "Same thing. But for your information," Draco added, tilting his chin in the direction of Harry's groin. "Mine is longer."

"Ha! Really Malfoy? Comparing lengths? What are you, ten?"

"Not denying it, I see."

Harry took a step towards Draco and spoke softly in his ear. "Mine is thicker."

"Thickness is not important," Malfoy sneered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well, we'll see what you have to say about that when it's inside you."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, Malfoy."

"And why not the other way round?"

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."

"I'll take you to your word, Potter."

"I really hope you will."

Harry pressed his mouth to Draco's, still smiling. He hoped they'd be able to do that again.

"So. What now?" Draco said, echoing Harry's thoughts.

"I don't know." Harry scratched his head. "Don't you have a thesaurus on how to go from arch-enemies to boyfriends?"

"Ha! So you're definitely not denying it anymore! I really, truly was your arch-enemy."

"I can't believe you're focusing on this part of the sentence."

"What part am I supposed to- oh, you mean to mention the awfully plebeian way you call two people who share a common interest in each other?"

"That was a very long sentence," Harry deadpanned.

"I don't do boyfriends, Potter. Just so you know."

"Oh really? And what do you do, then?"

"Apart from you, you mean?"

"Oh ha ha." Harry chuckled. "That was hilarious."

"I know. I'm pretty naturally funny. Take that from my dad."

Harry covered his face with his hands. "Oh my God, Malfoy. Don't you dare mention your father while we're flirting right after orgasm."

"Is that you flirting, Potter? Really? Now I see why the Weasley girl broke up with you."

"Hey! At least I'm trying." He hesitated. "What would you call us, then?"

"I guess 'paramours' would do the trick."

"Oh my god, Malfoy!" Harry burst out laughing. "The 19th century just called: they'd like their dictionary back."

"I must tell you how much I dislike your pathetic efforts at ridiculing my upbringing, Potter."

"What about lovers, then?"

"How philistine of you. I suggest you drop every attempt to name whatever this is we're doing."

Harry's smile dropped at the sudden tenderness in Malfoy's eyes. "But we're doing it, right?"

"I thought that was pretty clear."

"Good." Harry grinned. "Very good."

They kissed again, slowly and languorously now that the edge of arousal was gone.

There was a surprisingly loud click in the door that burst open the next second. A couple barged into the room, too busy kissing each other senseless to notice either Draco or Harry's presence. The boy had pressed the girl - long ginger hair that looked _very_ familiar - against the wall, but she reversed the roles and was now pinning him against the wall.

"Well, that's interesting," Draco drawled, looking highly amused as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded on his chest.

"Malfoy!" Ginny spun around incredibly quickly and the boy's face - and yes, it was _Neville,_ no mistake about that - turned scarlet.

"Weasley!" Draco said in the same high-pitched voice, and Ginny glared at him.

"Hum, hi, Harry," Neville said. He cleared his throat. "Well, that's embarrassing."

"Oh, get over it, the two of you." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, Harry, Neville is the guy I told you about, and well, I must admit it went out brilliantly."

Harry smiled. "I told you."

"And what about you?" Ginny looked suspiciously at Draco. "What are you doing here with Malfoy?"

"Well, unless you're naive enough to believe we were in this empty classroom to play chess, Weasley, Potter and I have just got off, and it was absolutely brilliant." He grabbed Harry's head and pulled him in a languorous kiss. When Draco pulled back, he had a self-satisfied smile on his face. "And he's an amazing kisser. Your loss, really."

"I do know that," Ginny countered. "I trained him, remember?"

"Kids." Harry rose a hand in appeasement. "As much as it flatters me to be the centre of your little bickering, I'd rather go home, now."

"With him?" Ginny said again.

"Well yes," Draco said. "The night is young, and there's plenty of things I'd like to do to Potter, and for him to do to me."

"Could you please stop?" Neville was now redder than a Gryffindor Quidditch banner.

"Oh, Longbottom," Draco said with a smug smile. "Forgot you were here. Am I turning you on? I couldn't blame you."

"All right." Harry took Draco by the hand. "Time to go. We have an acorn to plant, remember?"

"Is that some sort of a code?" Ginny said.

"Well, actually-" Draco started.

Ginny shook her head. "Forget I asked."

"Good, then. Ginny, Neville." Harry pulled Draco out of the room with him. "I'm happy for the two of you. Have fun."

And out the door they went.

They had not made three feet that Draco burst out laughing.

Harry blinked at him. "What now?"

"It's just-" Draco was still laughing. "I can't believe the Weasley girl left you for…" He gestured towards the classroom behind them.

Harry's face heated. "Right."

"I mean, it's _Longbottom_ we're talking about. She left the Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived for-"

"Shut up." Harry frowned and shoved him against the nearest wall. "Please stop. You don't get to make fun of my friends."

An odd expression passed on Draco's face, as if he was torn between saying something insulting or complying with Harry's request.

"But I can still make fun of you, can't I?"

"Of course." Harry released a breath. "As much as you want. I wouldn't want to deprive you of your favourite hobby."

Draco smiled and kissed him. "Good. Very good. I have plenty of jokes about you in stock. I've been working on them for years."

A broad grin formed on Harry's face. "I can't wait."

 _Fin_


End file.
